Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime: Episode List
1- "Tobikiri SUMAIRU☆Futago no PURINSESU" ("Sweetest Smiles, Twin Princesses") (最も甘い笑顔、ツイン王女) Airdate: April 2, 2005 ''' Princesses Fine and Rein are the princesses of The Sunny Kingdom. A Best Princess Ball is held within the kingdom and princesses from all seven countries come. The twins meet Princess Grace, the princess who died saving the seven countries from darkness. They also learn how to use the Prominence. Prince Bright of the Jewelry Kingdom is also introduced, along with The Flame Princess, Lione. 2- "MERAMERA no kuni☆Harapeko de PUROMINENSU" ("Flame Kingdom, Prominence on Empty Stomachs") (炎イギリス、空腹にプロミネンス) '''Airdate: April 9, 2005 Fine and Rein go to the Flame country. There, Fine wants to eat the Flame fried rice really badly. She and Rein go to this restaurant, only to find it closed. It turns out that the owner of the restaurant can't make the Flame fried rice anymore because the volcano, where the spice is gathered, has not erupted in a long time. 3- "DORAGON taiji☆Sonna no murimuri?" ("Get Rid of the Dragon, Totally Impossible?") (ドラゴンを取り除く、完全インポッシブル？) Airdate: April 16, 2005 Fine and Rein go to the Flame country again to visit Lione in the Flame Kingdom's castle. While visiting there, it was colder then before. They have to awaken the dragon that heats the land before the Flame Kingdom ices over! 4- "Suteki na DEKOORU☆Ganbacchaou" ("Lovely Décor, Let’s Do Our Best") (素敵なインテリア、がんばろう) Airdate: April 23, 2005 Fine and Rein's mother gives them a décor maker. While looking for decorations, they found one cat who has shiny things so they follow her. 5- "Kondo wa yuushou☆PURINSESU PAATI" ("First Place This Time, Princess Party") (そもそも今回は、プリンセスパーティー) Airdate: April 30, 2005 Today's Princess Party is Best Décor Princess. Brief Eclipse. 6- "Uranai de shiritai☆EKURIPISU no himitsu" ("Ask the Fortune Teller, The Secret of Eclipse") (占い師は、Eclipseの秘密を尋ねる) Airdate: May 7, 2005 The princess go to the Moon Kingdom to find out about Eclipse. Too bad they never really get their information. 7- "Oshiro ni kaerenai!☆Koko hore RABIRABI" ("We Can’t Return to the Castle! Dig Here-rabirabi") (私たちは、城に戻ることはできません！掘るここ-rabirabi) Airdate: May 14, 2005 The princesses luches need to charge and the "telepoomotion" will only take poomo, so the princesses stay the night at the moon castle. They hear about the star spring in the Moon Kingdom. Fine and Rein decide to go to it the next day(without poomo knowing) the twins are lended a sand boat as they get to the spring they crash (as they usually do) into a tower. Rabbits were watching over the spring from the tower.when the princesses crash the tower falls to the ground. the princesses have to dig to make up for that. the rabbit's oasis was dried up so they were trying to find water underground by digging.the rabbits where being pestered by scorpions and Rein and Fine use prominence to stop the scorpions from attacking . Suddenly water came out of the ground giving them water. 8- "GOOJASU ga kimete☆DEKOORU no tatakai" ("Make It Gorgeous, Battle of the Décor") (華やか作るデコの戦い) Airdate: May 21, 2005 The twins head to the Jewelry Kingdom to learn the ways of making beautiful décor like their mother. When they get there, the teacher they searched for has to compete to make the gorgeous jewelry. The loser must leave Décor Plaza. 9- "Houseki no kuni☆Omocha no machi ni oideyo" ("Jewelry Kingdom, Come to the Town of Toys") (ジュエリー王国は、おもちゃの町に来て) Airdate: May 28, 2005 The princesses visit the Jewelry Kingdom and find a doll called Puppet. 10- "Okashi wo sakurou☆PURINSESU PAATI" ("Let’s Make Sweets, Princess Party") (それではお菓子、プリンセスパーティーを作ろう) Airdate: June 4, 2005 Princess party again, this time for sweets. What will they bake? 11- "MAJI shuugyou☆Motto suteki ni PURINSESU" ("Training Really Hard, Become Better Princesses") (トレーニングは本当に難しい、より良い王女になって) Airdate: June 11, 2005 Disheartened by hurting Altezza's feelings, the twins work hard to become better princesses. 12- "TANETANE no kuni☆Chicchitte taihen" ("Seed Kingdom, Being Small Is Hard") (シード王国は、小さいながらは難しいです) Airdate: June 18, 2005 The princesses go to the Seed Kingdom where Fine is turned into a monkey. 13- "Kowai mori☆Choppiri DOKIDOKI no taiken" ("Scary Forest, Little Romantic Experiences") (怖い森、リトルロマンチック経験) Airdate: June 25, 2005 Moments of jealousy and love are flying everywhere for our Princesses this episode. Just what are these feelings that Fine is experiencing to Shade and what if Rein gets a hint of Bright's crush for Fine? And then what if Fine realizes the one too many time Shade/Eclipse look at Rein? What if the table is the turned around by a monster who turns the tables twice around again? 14- "PUMO no shugyo☆KENKA shichatta futago" ("Poomo’s Training, Argument Between the Twins") (Poomoのトレーニング、ツインズの間引数) Airdate: July 2, 2005 Continuing off the previous episode, the twins are still not getting along. Poomo, thinking the reason the twins won't stop fighting is because of his lack of strength , decides to leave to find a master of Kung Fu. The girls find out and rush to the island fighting the whole way there, and even longer. When Poomo is in trouble, the girls reunite and save the day. 15- "Tsuki no kuni☆Nazo no shoutaijou" ("Moon Kingdom, The Mysterious Invitation") (ムーン王国、謎の招待状) Airdate: July 9, 2005 Fine and Rein go to the moon festival and find out a moon god will not wake up. They save the day by using the prominence. They meet Prince Shade for the first time. 16- "MIRUKII dai PINCHI☆EKURIPISU no shoutai" ("Milky in Big Trouble, The True Identity of Eclipse") (大きな問題を抱えて天の川は、Eclipseの正体) Airdate: July 16, 2005 This episode we discover the true identity of Eclipse. Eclipse is... !? 17- "Moero SUPOOTSU!☆PURINSESU PAATI" ("Athletes, Be Passionate! Princess Party") (スポーツ選手、情熱う！プリンセスパーティー) Airdate: July 23, 2005 The Seed Kingdom hosts the next Princess Party for sports. Which princess will earn this title? 18- "Kazaguruma no kuni VS houseki no kuni☆Kikyuu de BATORU" ("Windmill Kingdom vs. Jewelry Kingdom, Balloon Battle") (風車王国対ジュエリー王国、風船バトル) Airdate: July 30, 2005 A balloon race takes place between the Jewelry Kingdom and the Windmill Kingdom. 19- "Shizuku no kuni☆MIRURO kekkon ka?" ("Waterdrop Kingdom, Mirlo Will Marry?") (水玉王国、Mirloは結婚する？) Airdate: August 6, 2005 The minister of the moon kingdom shows his true nature. The twins try to help Mirlo out of an engagement. 20- "Umi no nagareboshi☆Daremo shiranai mou hitotsu no kuni" ("Shooting Stars in the Sea, Another Country That No One Knows") (誰も知らないその海の星を撮影し、もう一つの国) Airdate: August 13, 2005 Fine and Rein visit the Sea Kingdom. 21- "Obake yashiki☆Zekkyou PUROMINENSU" ("The Haunted House, Screamed Prominence") (お化け屋敷、悲鳴のプロミネンス) Airdate: August 20, 2005 The twins help a ghost scare Prince Bright and Auler, and Princess Altessa and Sophie. 22- "Namaiki ARUTESSA☆PINCHI de iyaiyaan" ("Haughty Altezza, We’re in a Pinch, I Hate It~") (横柄なアルテッツァ、我々はピンチで、私は〜それを嫌うしている) Airdate: August 27, 2005 23- "Unmei no tane☆Nakayoshi PURINSESU!?" "Seeds of Destiny, The Princesses Are Good Friends?!" (運命の種子は、王女は良い友達です！) Airdate: September 3, 2005 24- "Kazaguruma no kuni☆RUUCHE toccha medameen" ("Windmill Kingdom, Don’t Take Our Luchés~") (風車王国は、〜私たちのLuchésを服用しないでください) Airdate: September 10, 2005 When they try and visit Sophie, they and the Bird People have a conflict made up by...? 25- "Inago de bikkuri☆PURINSESU PAATI" ("Surprised by Locusts, Princess Party") (イナゴ、プリンセスパーティーに驚い) Airdate: September 17, 2005 At the Flower Aranging Party, the Minister's workers appear and somehow manage to get Locusts released... 26- "Taihen taihen☆PUROMINENSU dekinaai" ("Oh My God, We Can’t Prominence~") (なんてこった、私たちは〜プロミネンスができません) Airdate: September 24, 2005 The Twin Princesses sneak into the Moon Kingdom's castle to figure out Eclipse's true identity. They lose their ability to Prominence...! 27- "Kuroi PUUMO☆FOOCHUN PURINSESU" ("Dark Poomo, Fortune Princesses") (暗いPoomo、フォーチュンプリンセス) Airdate: October 1, 2005 The twins are sad after being able to lose their ability to Prominence. However they are reminded to smile by their parents and think positive again. However Altezza comes to them telling that Bright has been sad lately as well. They visit the Jewelry kingdom and everything is fine on a trip to town with Bright, but a machine acts up! Then, Princess Grace awards the twins with the power to Prominence again. 28- "Tsuini FOOCHUN☆Korette sugoi kamo" ("Fortune Princesses at Last, This Sounds Awesome") (最後に幸運王女、これは素晴らしいですね) Airdate: October 8, 2005 The girls have leveled up to Fortune Princesses and defeat the machine. They find out Boomo is with Bright. Bright is convinced by the Moon Minister that he has been chosen to become king and save the Mysterious Star. Meanwhile, Altezza is looking for Bright and does the, "I Hate It" dance. The twins manage to cheer her up by saying Bright may be at the castle, and he appears later to talk to his parents about the machine incident,while the three princesses eavesdrop. Fine and Rein go looking in the forest and find Boomo in a cave and he runs away from the two. While looking for a book in Bright's room, Altezza finds Boomo and runs away with him from Bright. The twins find them and turn into Fortune Princesses and help Altezza escape from Bright. He leaves with Boomo and the girls resolve to save him from darkness. 29- "Genki wo deshite☆ARUTESSA" ("Cheer Up, Altezza") (チアーアップ、アルテッツァ) Airdate: October 15, 2005 The three princesses follow Bright and Boomo and try to turn him back to normal by being Fortune Princesses but the power of darkness shields Bright. They teleport with Altezza back to the Sunny Kingdom. they tell the King and Queen about the situation and Altezza stays in the Sunny Kingdom. The three search for Princess Grace's book that may contain a spell to help Bright. They find the book in a book store thanks to Shade. They see Bright in a hot air balloon, but he ignores them. The three then leave to find a way to save Bright. 30- "Shizuku no kuni☆NISE futago hime!?" ("Waterdrop Kingdom, Fake Twin Princesses?!") (水玉王国、フェイクツインプリンセス！) Airdate: October 22, 2005 Two young girls impersonate Fine and Rein after being tricked by Bright and Boomo. 31- "Takara no chizu☆Horutte horutte horimakure" ("The Treasure Map, Dig,Dig,And Dig Some More") (トレジャー地図、ディグ、掘る＆ディグもう少し) Airdate: October 29, 2005 In the Windmill Kingdom, a baker family gets tricked by a fake treasure map from Bright and Boomo. 32- "Ganbare TIO☆MERAMERA SAMBA matsuri" ("Do Your Best, Tio, The Flame Country's Samba Festival") (あなたの最善を尽くし、ティオ、炎国のサンバフェスティバル) Airdate: November 5, 2005 The Flame Country's Samba Festival has finally arrived! But it seems Bright has a different idea. 33- "BUMO BUMO BUUMO☆PUMO PUMO PUUMO" ("Pumo Pumo Poomo, Bumo Bumo Bumo") (Pumo Pumo Poomo、Bumo Bumo Bumo) Airdate: November 12, 2005 Boomo disguised as Poomo to trick the twin princesses. 34- "Kagayake! Niji no hoshi ☆ Miruro no negai" ("Shine! Rainbow Springs, Mirlo's Wish") (輝く！レインボー·スプリングス、Mirloの願い) Airdate: November 19, 2005 In the Waterdrop Kingdom, the Rainbow Springs were all combined and turned black by Bright. 35- "Kiki ippatsu ☆ Princess Summit" ("Close Call, Princess Summit") (危機一髪、プリンセスサミット) Airdate: November 26, 2005 The Princesses call a Princess/Prince Summit to discuss the future of the Star. 36- "Daaku na Buraito ☆ Arashi no Purinsesu Paati" ("Dark Bright, Stormy Princess Party") (明暗、ストーミープリンセスパーティー) Airdate: December 3, 2005 37- "Nanatsu no takara o sagase ☆Gureisu Sutoon no himitsu" ("Find the Seven Treasures, The Secret of the Grace Stones") (七宝、グレース·ストーンズの秘密を見つける) Airdate: December 10, 2005 An old friend appears and reveals himself as Princess Grace's messenger. He also comes with great news... 38- "Kaze no tani no himitsu ☆ Sofii no takaramono" ("The Secret Valley of the Winds, Sophie's Treasure") (風の秘密の谷、ソフィーの宝物) Airdate: December 17, 2005 In search of the grace stone, Sophie helps them with her treasure that she found. 39- "Paaru-chan no inori ☆ Kurisumasu no kiseki" ("Pearl's Wish, The Christmas Miracles") (パールの願い、クリスマスの奇跡) Airdate: December 24, 2005 Returning to the Sea Kingdom while looking for the grace stone, Bright is doing something to the Mother Coral! 40- "Hatsuwarai ☆ Meramera enkeikai" ("Year’s First Laugh, Flame Variety Show") (今年初笑い、炎バラエティショー) Airdate: January 7, 2006 The next Stone Grace was in Flame Kingdom, Lione Tries to Help Fine and Rein to get the grace stone on the mouth of the Dragon. 41- "Bakuretsu beibii ☆ Kosudate nikki" ("Hyperactive Baby, Parenting Diary") (非常に活発赤ちゃん、子育て日記) Airdate: January 14, 2006 The next Grace Stone is in the Water Drop Kingdom when Fine and Rein are helped by Milro to get the grace stone. Bright interrupts and asks to take care of Narlo. 42- "GETTO da mangetsu sou☆MUUN MARIA wo sukue!" (Get the Full Moon Herb☆Save Moon Maria!) (草満月) Airdate: January 21, 2006 The Princesses head to the Moon Kingdom for the next Grace Stone, but only to find out Moon Malia has fallen into a deep slumber because of the Power of Darkness. A brief moment of jealousy is shown on Fine's side, as it appears Shade finds Rein more reliable than her. 43- "MIRAKURU SAAKASU☆Tobe! NACCHI" ("The Miraculous Circus, Fly, Nacchi!") (奇跡のサーカス、フライ、なっち！) Airdate: January 28, 2006 The Princesses visit the Seed Kingdom to obtain another Grace Stone. However, Rein and Fine are attacked by King King out of the blue! It seems Bright has been up to his old tricks in this Kingdom too. Afterwards, the Princesses and the gang stumble upon a circus and a very discouraged trapeze performer, Nacchi. 44- "Mezase yuushou ☆ Sharu ・ Wi ・ Dansu?" ("Aim for Victory, Shall We Dance?") (勝利を目指し、Shall weダンス？) Airdate: February 04, 2006 The Last Princess Party will be held in the Windmill Kingdom. This time the skill required is dancing! Yet again another brief moment of jealousy from Fine as Shade practices dancing with Rein. 45- "Saigo no Paatii ☆ Shouri wa dare no te ni!?" ("The Last Party of Princesses") (王女の最後のパーティー) Airdate: February 11, 2006 A rumour spreads that the Sunny Kingdoms treasure is hidden deep within the Windmill Kingdoms maze. The Princesses and Princes go to investigate and get lost because of Bright's dirty tricks! Brief Altezza/Auler and Shade/Fine moments. 46- "Iku? Ikanai? ☆ Buraito kara no shoutaijou" ("Bright Conquest The Kingdom Solar") (明るい征服王国ソーラー) Airdate: February 18, 2006 Bright takes over the Sunny Kingdom and sends an invitation out to everyone, including the princesses, to celebrate his rising as King. Everyone agrees to not attend but Fine goes back on her own and tries to convince Bright to stop hurting his friends. Doing so, Fine realizes that the good side of Bright still exists. Boomo manages to convince Bright to take control of Fine, but before he could the rest of the gang arrive. They leave Sunny Kingdom which is now engulfed in darkness. Fine receives a scolding from Shade. 47- "Gyakuten ☆ Yami no Purinsesu" ("Turning point ☆ Prince of darkness") (希望＆楽観) Airdate: February 25, 2006 The Princesses head to the Moon Kingdom to find the Grace stone to stop Bright and help Moon Malia. 48- "Saigo no takara ☆ Koisuru Buumo!?" ("The Final Treasure, Boomo's in Love?!") (最終的な宝、Boomoの愛にある！) Airdate: March 04, 2006 The Princesses go back to the Sunny Kingdom without Shade only to discover a diary which belonged to a previous Sunny Kingdom Princess years ago which contains information on where the last Grace Stone is. It's in the Sea Kingdom! While the Princesses go to the Sea Kingdom, Boomo and Pearl try find the Grace Stone together where Boomo... Falls in love?! And what's this, Boomo has turned good again? 49- "Minna kokoro ☆ Todoke, Buraito ni!" ("May Our Hearts, Reach Bright!") (私たちの心は、ブライトに達する可能性が！) Airdate: March 11, 2006 Bright returns to the Jewelry Kingdom to find out even his home has became a saddened place. 50- "Daibousou ☆ Burakku kurisutaru" ("Out of control! ☆ The black crystal") (大暴走ブラッククリスタル) Airdate: March 18, 2006 Bright falls in love with Rein and releases the anger away from himself. 51- "FAINARU PUROMINENSU☆PURINSESU wa akiramenai" ("The Princesses' Final Prominence, Don't give it up") (姫'決勝プロミネンスは、それをあきらめてはいけない) Airdate: March 25, 2006 They finally defeat the Black Crystal. Category:Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Page